1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for suppressing display unevenness in an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and preventing a frame region from having to be increased in size.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device, there is a technology in which pixel capacitors (liquid crystal capacitors) are provided in correspondence with intersections of scanning lines and data lines, but common electrodes are individuated for each scanning line (for each row) in order to suppress the voltage amplitudes of the data lines when the pixel capacitors are AC-driven, and, when a scanning line is selected, the common electrode corresponding to the selected scanning line is connected to a power supply line through a transistor according to a writing polarity (JP-A-2005-300948).
However, in this technology, if the ON resistance of the transistor for connecting the common electrode to the power supply line is large, display unevenness is caused. If the ON resistance of the transistor is reduced, the size of the transistor is increased and the area of the device substrate which does not contribute to the display is also increased.